Glasmalerei
Glasmalerei is a glassworking RainWing. She specializes in intricate flamework. She is owned and created by Glasmalerei. Appearance Glasmalerei is a RainWing, so her colors often shift. She isn't very good at hiding her emotions, so that is a great influence on whatever color she is. Glasmalerei has a fairly stocky build for a RainWing. She is well-muscled, and has broad shoulders. Her wings aren't as strong as her legs and tail, but their size isn't anything special. Although she loves just flying around, she has never focused on building wing strength. Her head is pretty wide, and her eyes are cornflower blue. Glasmalerei's posture has never been her strong point, but in an effort to appear a bit more profession she's been trying to get better at it. Her wings are usually folded neatly by her sides, a habit she's also picked up from being careful while working, but her tail often droops and drags. Her neck is curved gracefully most of the time, but her body will be slumped. Like the artist she is, Glasmalerei will oftentimes have smudges of ink or charcoal on her talons. She carries around a scroll and either a pen or pencil for whenever inspiration hits her. Personality Glasmalerei tries her hardest to be a positive force. She is definitely an optimist, and tries to work mistakes into, as Dragon Bob Ross would say, "happy accidents." This is not to say Glasmalerei is always happy - she has her off days, and when they come they hit hard. She will become reclusive and sleep for most of the day, or she becomes snappy and frustrated at small things. These days don't usually come in a row and leave Glasmalerei feeling guilty. Outside of bad days, it's uncommon for Glasmalerei to get very mad. She can get a little frustrated or stressed, but she doesn't hold grudges and is a generally forgiving dragon. When it comes to her art, Glasmalerei is focused and dedicated. Her designs are rough, and get changed before and during the actual creation, but the pieces generally turn out fine. When they don't, she adds it to her "personal collection" (which is the reason she and Rauch have many glass cups and bowls and pieces of jewelry that don't look quite right). Rauch is Glasmalerei's mate. Glasmalerei loves her dearly, and often when she is around she becomes more content. Glasmalerei is generally more passive in their relationship, letting Rauch plan outings, but she's also the one who will take Rauch out on a whim to an ice cream place or something like that. Glasmalerei dreams of being known to everyone as a kind and inspirational soul. She knows that this won't probably be the case - there's many, many artists in Pyrrhia, much more experienced than her. That doesn't stop her from trying, though. Oftentimes she doubts that she can make it much farther than where she is a now (just another artist who hangs around Possibility). However, she's lived and breathed glass art for almost her whole life and nothing's stopping her now. History In the Rainforest Kingdom, Glasmalerei had a normal young dragonethood. She played with other dragonets, ate, had suntime. She had a friend named Starfruit, who she eventually lost contact with. They were very close from when they were less than a year to when Starfruit turned five and decided to learn about medicine from a doctor in another village. When she was getting older, Glasmalerei noticed an older RainWing named Belladonna, or just Bella, who made art in the back part of the village. Glasmalerei took interest in glassworking, and Bella taught her the basics to her trade. They got along pretty well, and Glasmalerei got most of her beliefs about life and art from Bella. They argued about small aesthetics on many of the pieces, but that was pretty much the extent of their conflict during this time. When she turned seven, Glasmalerei was more officially apprenticed to Belladonna. She was taught the intricacies of glass art, and focused much of her work in small, detailed pieces. Her life for the next few years was learning and selling. Belladonna turned from a mentor to more of a mother-figure as time went on and Glasmalerei learned more and more. She and Bella eventually moved out to Possibility, where their work would be seen by more dragons. Their market stall was next to a few other art sellers, one being a stone carver. Glasmalerei made friends with the two SkyWings who ran it, Ritzen and Rauch. Ritzen got on Glasmalerei's nerves a lot, and they had many conflicting beliefs. She and Rauch also did, but while Ritzen tried to force his beliefs onto Glasmalerei, Rauch listened to her and provided actual discussion. There was also the fact that, no matter how small, her and Rauch's thoughts were closer than her and Ritzen's. She began to take interest in Rauch, although it was purely a physical attraction for a while. When she was ten, Glasmalerei's training was basically over, but she stayed with Belladonna for a few more years. However, when Glasmalerei was twelve, Bella decided to go back to the Rainforest Kingdom. Glasmalerei stayed in Possibility, but she goes to visit Bella every once in a while. During that time, Ritzen and Rauch, the stone carvers, lived close to Glasmalerei's small hut. They spoke pretty often, and the three of them were friends. Ritzen and Rauch were brother and sister, and had learned their skills from their parents. Glasmalerei's infatuation with Rauch began to turn emotional as well, although she did not want to ruin the only two friendships she had. Thus, she kept it a secret. She began to suspect Ritzen knew, due to the hard looks he gave her when she gave a hint to how she felt. What she did not hear of was Ritzen urging Rauch to ask her out. In the end, Rauch did end up asking Glasmalerei, leaving her a bit speechless but with yellow and pink sweeping over her scales. Their relationship was pretty steady at the beginning, however it hit a rough patch when a particularly bad day for Glasmalerei hit. It was caused by news of a bad sickness in Belladonna. Glasmalerei and Rauch eventually worked it out, and Glasmalerei spent a few months back in the Rainforest Kingdom to take care of Bella. When Belladonna was cleared of her sickness, Glasmalerei hurried back to Possibility. Rauch and Ritzen welcomed her back, and she lived there for about a year more. Then, when Glasmalerei was fourteen, she and Rauch moved to a hut a little ways east of Possibility after discussion with each other and Ritzen. It was about an hour of flying to get there. Glasmalerei and Rauch have lived in the hut for the last two years, and it serves both as a living space and an art workshop. They go back to Possibility to sell, and to visit Ritzen. Glasmalerei still goes to visit Belladonna every few months, and she still worries about the illness she had. Glasmalerei and Rauch exist happily, and continue to enjoy their lives. Relationships Rauch Rauch is Glasmalerei's mate. Glasmalerei loves her a whole lot, and she's much more comfortable with Rauch around. They're both glad that they met each other, and Ritzen often comments on how grossly adorable they are. Glasmalerei has most definitely written poetry about Rauch, but she would deny it if anyone asked her to see them, due to the mushy sappy stuff she says. Glasmalerei and Rauch have a steady relationship, but they argue over their future together at times. Like Ritzen, Rauch sees her art as her job, what she does to survive. The difference between him and Rauch is that she likes carving stone. That doesn't mean she was basically forced into it, however. This caused a lot of problems in the beginning of her and Glasmalerei's relationship, and parts of it still carry on in the present. While Glasmalerei wants to put much of her focus on art and making a name for herself, Rauch would rather settle, do art for a job and raise a family. They will have long, serious talks about their future, however many times it dissolves into snappish conversation. These fights are settled after a night of sleep and over a cup of coffee, and are often in quiet tones even though they have a house to themselves. Glasmalerei loves Rauch more than anything in the world when it comes down to it, even more than her art. She's been a positive influence of Glasmalerei's life, and helps ground her through bad days. She loves how Rauch gets when she's had a new idea, one that's a little crazy but will be amazing in the long run. She gets butterflies in her stomach whenever Rauch comes home, beautiful as ever, and when she's just finished a carving and rushes to show her first audience. Glasmalerei, in her poetry that most definitely does not exist, describes Rauch as "the fire that fuels her" and "a flower who blooms even in the midst of a tornado." Glasmalerei admires Rauch's talent as much as she loves her, and watching her work is mesmerizing to her. Belladonna "Bella" Belladonna is definitely a mother figure to Glasmalerei, or at least an idol. Bella inspired Glasmalerei a lot - she has been a major influence through just about her entire life. Bella is the reason Glasmalerei found out about glass art, learned how to make it, and why she moved to Possibility. Glasmalerei worries for Bella now that she is getting older and was te9rribly sick for a while. Bella is patient and enjoys Glasmalerei's company, but sometimes gets frustrated by her worry. Belladonna and Glasmalerei have a lot of the same views about art, the world and living, which is what made them get along so well. Part of the reason this is true is because Bella was Glasmalerei's teacher, and influenced her beliefs. They do have squabbles every once and while, usually about Bella's slowly decaying health and income. Belladonna is ready to say goodbye when it's her time, but Glasmalerei will do everything in her power to keep Bella around. Ritzen Ritzen is one of Glasmalerei's friends, and he is Rauch's brother. They often design things together, although neither of them know how what is or isn't possible in each other's trade. Because of this, the designs either turn out great or awful - there's never really an in-between. Ritzen is glad his sister found someone good to settle with, and appreciates Glasmalerei's talent. Ritzen and Glasmalerei had a rough start, that's for sure. They conflicted over how they viewed themselves as artists. Ritzen purely works because it's what he does, it's all he knows how to do competently. Glasmalerei views art as a form of living, and breathing. She does art to make money, sure, but also because it's her life, pure and simple. They disputed over what art meant, and should mean to themselves and others, and still do every once and while. However, they've learned to keep their views to themselves around each other, and manage to keep civil enough when it does come up. Trivia * "Glasmalerei" literally means "glass painting" in German. It's stained glass. * Glasmalerei's favorite type of glassworking is flamework, which is usually used to make small pieces or decorations on larger pieces. It involves using glass rods and a torch. * Glasmalerei started off as a very basic concept (Glassworker RainWing who lives near Possibility with her girlfriend) and has been sitting around as an idea since the fifth book came out. * Glasmalerei keeps her tiny notebook of poems hidden in her house * Glasmalerei is a big fan of musicals, and tries to go to the ones that come to Possibility Gallery Glasmalerei.png|by Glasmalerei Sketch-68419417.png|by Glasmalerei C80d0d6b-be76-4470-8bfd-51baf273cb0e.png|by Ciel glasmalerei3.jpg|Glasmalerei, by Mist Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+